


Written on your skin

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: While cuddling just before he falls asleep Tony traces words on Stephen's skin...nothing unusual until the sorcerer finally interprets the meaning that he didn't notice before





	Written on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Stil bad at summaries... I know. :/
> 
> Either eay, this is supposed to be sweet and soft and adorable the way these two are.   
I hope I did deliver it. 
> 
> I'm trying to get myself back to writing after Endgame. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

There it was again, Tony's fingers tracing patterns on his skin as he was holding him in his arms. The stubborn genius was barely keeping himself awake, yet he refused to fall asleep until Stephen did. Not for a second Stephen believed the ridiculous excuse that his mind was rebelling against him, since he was perfectly capable of feeling how relaxed he was at the moment, yet he indulged him. 

It had been too long, since he fell asleep in his lover’s arms and he was more than ready to enjoy the comfort and warmth only Tony could give him. He even bribed Wong to give him an extra day, so he could spend it with his boyfriend, besides both of them had earned it. 

Stephen pressed his nose even closer in his lover’s collarbone, breathing in his unique scent, allowing his body to melt into the warmth that was Tony, barely resisting the urge to nuzzle his chest like a cat. 

One of the most fascinating things about his genius was the fact that whenever he had too much on his mind his hands tended to twitch on their own. It was interesting because it never happened when he was bored despite his fidgeting, actually he couldn't remember seeing those skilled hands tracing shapes anywhere except for when they were cuddling and Tony's mind was miles away while he was either on the verge of falling asleep or waking up. 

His love would never admit it out loud, but he was extra affectionate and cuddly after Stephen had just returned from another dimension, occasionally his hands would shake as much as the sorcerer while he checked him over for injuries. Surprisingly, most of the times the worry in Tony's soulful eyes and his need to be close won over any argument the sorcerer had on the tip of his tongue, over any stupid and unreasonable reason he had to run away and hide in the Sanctum. During those moments his lover gently ran his fingertips over his skin, through his hair, massaging away the fears and the tension, his hands never stopping even if his mission was completed and he was just mindlessly caressing him. 

For someone who had nothing to do with magic, Tony had magical hands, he touched with intention, knowing by instinct when to be gentle, when to be firm and he always managed to come up with the most beautiful things. Also they were one of the ways he showed affection, a gentle clap on Peter’s shoulder, a poke in Banner’s ribs to make him giggle, holding Stephen's hand as if was the most precious thing in the world…they were as active as his brain, at peace only when he was sleeping, well almost always. 

Unconsciously those small twitches, the way he lazily draw on the sorcerer's skin became as normal as the magic underneath his skin, even though he wasn't lucky enough to feel them on his skin as often as he wished to. 

So, he learned to cherish them. 

This time though, it seemed that his love was half asleep, yet his fingers kept moving, his attempt to comfort both Stephen and himself that they were alive and well, unbelievably sweet and adorable for someone who claimed to have no heart. 

He had his eyes closed and was just about to surrender himself to the tempting pull of dreaming, his senses tingled. Something in the back of his sleepy mind was trying to tell him something, trying to remind him of something and just as Tony's hand fell next to him as a sign that the man was finally asleep, everything clicked into place. 

_ Love you, love you, love you  _

The sneaky genius, his genius was tracing those words over and over, mixed in between meaningless shapes in order to not get caught. 

Stephen's heart swelled with affection and love towards the man who was even in his sleep holding him close and wondered how on earth he hadn't noticed it before. Maybe it was because he wasn't supposed to know, maybe the silly man though his feelings weren't returned equally… it didn't matter anymore. 

He was going to wait until his lover had his guard down and he was going to confess his love as well, but also he was going to give him time to say those words out loud, he didn't want to scare him. 

For now, he was more than happy to keep the little secret to himself after all there weren't lots of things that felt as good as Tony's hands on his skin. 


End file.
